Systems comprising several image acquisition devices, for example, digital cameras, arranged to observe a same scene under different angles, or different portions of an extensive scene, have already been provided. In certain applications, it is desired to be able to synchronize image acquisition devices with one another, for example, so that integration periods of image sensors of different devices start and end at the same times. Usual synchronization solutions however raise various issues.